vorpfandomcom-20200222-history
Kinnaree
. Mythological Ties In Thai mythology, the Kinnaree (Thai: กินรี f | กินนร m) is depicted as a beautiful person wearing elaborate golden jewelry from the waist up. The lower part of the body is similar to a bird, and enabling flight between the human and the mystical worlds. Females have the a swan-like lower body, whereas males have a hongsa (pheonix or golden swan) lower body. The hongsa is also identified as the vehicle for the lord Brahma. Although promoted as the epitome of loveliness, some tales describe Kinnaree’s taste for human blood, which makes her the closest equivalent to a vampire in the myths of Thailand. In Buddhist mythology and Hindu mythology, a Kinnaree is a paradigmatic lover, a celestial musician, half-human creature. Their character is clarified in the Adi parva of the Mahabharata, where they say: :We are everlasting lover and beloved. We never separate. We are eternally husband and wife; never do we become mother and father. No offspring is seen in our lap. We are lover and beloved ever-embracing. In between us we do not permit any third creature demanding affection. Our life is a life of perpetual pleasure. The most famous Kinnaree in Thai mythology is the figure known as Manora (derived from Manohara), a heroine in the tale Sudhana Jataka. The story inspired a dance called Manorah Buchayan, which is one of the most esoteric among the high classical dances of Thailand, as well as the "Norah" dance of southern Thailand. Characteristics Kinnaree are very rarely seen within Thailand, and are almost completely unheard of outside of Thailand itself. The Bloodline is characterized by having a vast majority of female members, males are very uncommon and tend to be considered very important and treasured for specific ritual dances. Male Kinnaree are often given first feeding rights among their own kind, and in fact in some rural areas of Thailand there is the belief that being fed upon by a male kinnaree is part of fertility granting superstition. Thailand The Masquerade is only loosely observed in much of Thailand, and this has been the case as far back as any elder can remember. Most humans live with the knowledge that the Asura and Devi of legend might exist, though few can report actual interactions with them. Still, erring on the side of prudence is always wise, and the citizens practice many folk rituals to appease or keep the old monsters at bay. Gaining good Karma by “making merit” is an old Buddhist tradition in Thailand, and often families invite monks into their homes and feed them as a way of helping everyone along the path to peace. In a dark and bloody version of this tradition, some rural households open their doors at night in an elaborate ceremony where the demons are invited to drink their fill in exchange for blessings in the season to come. Due to the rarity of this belief, these nights of “making black merit” rarely end in death. Category:Bloodline Category:Daeva Category:Kindred Category:Kinnaree